Question: Solve for $d$. $2d+4=10+5d$ $d=$
Solution: We need to manipulate the equation to get $ d $ by itself. $\begin{aligned} 2d+4&=10+5d \\\\ 2d+4 {-5d} &= 10+5d{-5d} &&\gray{\text{Subtract 5d from each side.}}\\\\ -3d+4&=10 &&\gray{\text{Combine like terms.}}\\\\ -3d+4{-4} &= 10{-4} &&\gray{\text{Subtract 4 from each side.}}\\\\ -3d &=6 &&\gray{\text{Combine like terms.}}\\\\ \dfrac{-3d}{{-3}} &= \dfrac{6}{{-3}} &&\gray{\text{Divide each side by -3.}}\\\\ d &= {-2} &&\gray{\text{Simplify.}}\\\\ \end{aligned}$ The answer: $d = { -2 }~~~~~~~~$ [Let's check our work!]